IBC 13 is the third most-watched TV network in April
May 4, 2018 at 11:48 am Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias (pink mermaid), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero), Express Balita, Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup (PBA players), Bida si Raval (Jeric Raval), Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Janno Gibbs, Donna Cruz, Young JV) IBC-13 is still the network of choice for most Filipinos in April as it brought relevant lessons, action-packed sports and news stories to more viewers, hitting an average audience share of 27%, or a 12-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 33%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network ruled in both rural and urban homes, particularly in Metro Manila where it scored an average audience share of 23%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 25%, and in Mega Manila where it garnered 32% versus ABS-CBN’s 36% versus GMA’s 34%. ABS-CBN also kept its lead in Total Luzon with 30% versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 35%, in Total Visayas with 21% over ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 26%, and in Total Mindanao with 22%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 29%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in April are 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (40.8%), 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (40.7%), 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Globalport Batang Pier (40.5%), Merlyna (39.8%), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (38.7%),Born to be a Superstar (38.5%), Iskul Bukol (38.3%), 2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals Game 5: San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots (36.6%), 2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals Game 4: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (36.3%), 2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals Game 3: San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots (36.1%), Express Balita (35.5%), Tasya Fantasya (28.1%), Bida si Raval (27.9%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (27.7%), Kapantay ay Langit (25.8%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (23.7%), Dingdong n' Lani (22.3%), Express Balita Weekend (21.8%), DMZ TV Non-Stop (21.6%), and T.O.D.A.S. (21.2%). Meanwhile, IBC-13 also ruled across all timeblocks in April, particularly in primetime (6PM to 12MN) where it scored an average audience share of 27%, beating ABS-CBN’s 50% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network also won in the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with an average audience share of 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 35% versus GMA’s 32%, in the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 25%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 33%, and in the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 23%, beating ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 35%. 'TABLE 11. TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN APRIL 2018 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters'' (IBC) - 40.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 38.5% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 38.3% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.9% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals Game 5: San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals Game 4: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.3% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup Finals Game 3: San Miguel Beermen vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.2% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.8% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 27.9% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.6% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.5% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.5% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 21.8% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) / DMZ TV Non-Stop (IBC) - 21.6% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.2% #''The Good Son'' / Since I Found You (ABS-CBN) - 20.6% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.1% #''Sherlock Jr.'' (GMA) - 18.1%